Emotions Define the Moment
by Bringer of Darkness
Summary: Part II to Truth to Behold. Logan's lust brings out the best in Jeime, but it's bad for him, the X crew and especially Jean.


Emotions Define the Moment  
Part II  
  
The next morning they greeted everyone in the kitchen. Remy gave them both a sly approving look as did Bobby, Xavier especially felt the most embarrassed since he 'watches' his 'kids' movements on occasion and was the only 'witness' to what kept some of the group up half the night. Everyone gave them a look, or shook their heads. They all began to sit down and eat when Jean finally arrived. Upset she too being nosy looked in on the couple's happenings that evening and was kicking herself.  
  
"Didn't get enough sleep, chere?"  
  
She shot Remy a look that would stop Sabretooth cold in his tracks and mouthed something profane at him. He just gave a soft chuckle and ate his omelet. Jeime embarrassed looked at Logan with an 'I told you so' look. Logan just rolled his eyes and shook his head with a smile. He got his and Jeime's plates and took them outside to the patio.  
  
"Where ya goin' shug?" Rogue asked.  
"Outside. We always have breakfast outside and I think she'd enjoy the  
lake and the view."  
"Have another good time, mon ami."  
"Cajun you are cruising'."  
"Hey no harm done. Remy's only playin' wit ya."  
  
Logan took her outside and she loved the view, she only wished she could hear the sounds of the wildlife she was sure singing their morning songs. Logan went back inside for their drinks and she quickly finished her food. When Logan got back he saw her strolling towards the edge of the lake. He watched her place her foot in the water testing the temperature. She had slipped on one of his shirts before they came downstairs and started unbuttoning it.  
He watched it fall off her shoulders and his eyes followed her as she got in the water completely ignoring the 30 minute rule. She went under for a few seconds and came shooting out throwing her hair back seductively. She sank back down slowly leaving only her hand above the water. Hoping he could see she told him to come with her index finger and completely submerged.  
Logan got up and walked toward the lake taking off his tank top. When he got to the bank she slowly walked out of the water toward him. With the sun behind her, burning a bright yellow only a shadowy outline of her body was displayed and Logan could feel himself getting excited by the sight. When she reached him she kissed him with such hunger Logan lost his balance and fell back.  
Feeling him getting aroused under his sweatpants, she ripped them apart with such force Logan could only wonder what had gotten into her, but eventually really didn't care. She slid back up to meet his face and went to kiss him again, but rolled off him and got up.  
  
"Come and get me if you can!" she said running back into the water.  
  
Obliging her request he dove into the water after her. After two minutes he came up for air. Looking around he did not see her and became concerned. He was about to submerge again when he felt something rubbing both his legs. With her next motion all of his muscles tensed up.  
  
"Oh cripes!" he yelled.  
  
He felt her take him in her mouth and as she worked her mouth back and forth, she raked her nails along his legs as they swayed keeping him afloat. After what seemed like a blissful eternity she came up from the water, smiling. He went to kiss her but she pushed off swimming away.  
  
"Oh you want to play little girl, let's play."  
  
He swam after her and went under as she did. Thinking that he was right behind her she stopped and turned to meet him then surfaced, but he wasn't there. Thinking he was going to return the favor she waited. At least fifteen minutes went by then she grew concerned. Not seeing him come up she went under and searched for him and still couldn't find him.  
Scared she began to swim for shore to get the others. She was close to shore when something grabbed her foot and pulled her back. She let out a startled scream. She surfaced and before she could survey her surroundings she was grabbed from behind and let out a scream followed by an 'oh God' when he quickly turned her around and thrust himself inside her.  
Logan paid her back with a calculated ambush. He pulled her out in the lake far enough so everyone wouldn't get a repeat of her cries again. As Logan 'paid her back' all she could do was grab two handfuls of his hair for support so she could stay afloat. She thought she was snatch him bald with the pace he had going. He wrapped her legs around his hips and grabbed her ass.  
"Hold on darlin'," he said looking into her eyes.  
He pushed himself as far as he could go in her and used his hands to jut her body up and down. She relaxed her body to the point that it was Logan who was doing all the work. Deep in her mind she wondered how the hell they were staying afloat, but he dragged his tongue back and forth across her spot on her neck, then nothing mattered to her but him and what he was doing.  
Logan's hands were digging into her flesh grinding her harder against him making her scream out loud making her dig her own nails into his shoulders making him groan out loud. Her body was moving faster than she could handle and she had to momentarily get away from him. Somehow she got free of his grip and got a few feet from him.  
He went under again and got in front of her ad surfaced in front of her. He shook his head and mouthed, 'no you don't' grabbed her and wrapped her legs around his waist again. Before she could let out any sound of pleasure he took her below. He let her body float a bit until her legs hung around his shoulders. He pleasurably tortured her. His tongue explored her wet open region which was still warm despite the coldness of the water and his tongue worked over her clit making her squeeze her legs around his head. He opened Jeime's legs wider to give himself more room. His tongued jutted in and out of her causing her body to spasm and with no air the pleasure was unbearable.  
Logan was too running short on air as he slid his tongue inside her once more and wrapped his lips around hers and sucked inward causing her to scratch her nails along his scalp. Getting his needed breath he looked up from between his legs and could see her lip quivering and they came up to give her much needed air.  
  
"Don't stop!" She yelled this as soon as she broke the surface, and he  
didn't.  
  
As he had planned he took to the other side of the property for more seclusion and privacy. Still holding her he brought her ashore and set her down on the beach like land. Before she could complain he entered her with such force she let out a cry and he felt himself losing control again. Trying to calm him, she dug her nails in his back as hard and as deep as she could and he let out a low grunt slowing down. He looked into her eyes and lowered his body onto hers. He put his hands behind her head and kissed her softly on the lips.  
Logan raised his hips bringing his tip to her entrance, then parted her lips slightly with the tip of his tongue. Simultaneously his tongue dove into her mouth while his hips glided himself inside her hard making herself jerk forward to bring him fully inside her. His hands held her head to the ground keeping it still as he worked his tongue in and out of her mouth not letting her catch her breath. Getting impatient she squeezed her tense muscles around his member telling him to move faster.  
Taking the invite Logan brought himself out of her and slammed into her with long slow strokes. His upper body held her down so she couldn't squirm or move at all. Logan wanted complete control over her and her body. He released the lip lock he had on her to her hear her cries of pleasure. Jeime was in ecstasy as Logan sank his teeth into her hot wet flesh bringing short raspy gasps from her lips. Her sounds made his tongue attack her neck with fervor. His pace began to pick up speed and she lulled her head back closing her eyes taking all of him and wanting more. Exposing her neck more, Logan trailed his tongue along the center of it with little circles down to her collarbone causing her breathing to speed up. His mouth traced along to her shoulder, then back to her earlobe. He licked the inside of her ear sending shudders of pleasure through her body. Logan repeated this action as he could feel her wall massaging him with every one of his thrusts. She began to feel her body submit to her climax and she closed her eyes and bit her lip.  
He grabbed her hair and yanked it. She jumped from the pain and opened her eyes. "You know I want you to look at me. I want to see the lust in your eyes.  
I want your eyes to tell me you want more."  
He banged into her faster and harder making her eyes close again as she screamed his name.  
"Logan...ooohhhh don't stop please.."  
"I won't ohh I won't darlin'," he said through clenched teeth.  
  
Logan quickly rose up on his hands and picked her up placing her on all fours. She tried to catch her breath but he was hovering over her and kissed her on her neck, then down the ripples of her spine. His lips then found her wet abyss again. Her scent sent his senses into a frenzy. He slide two fingers in her and she jumped from the sensation. He pushed in until his knuckles almost disappeared. His middle finger found her g-spot and made circles around it making her buck against his hand. They were moving in unison when she felt she was on the verge of her orgasm.  
Feeling her muscles tensing he removed her fingers and got behind her. He pushed himself until his hips touched her ass. His hands gripped her hips hard and began to pound away like she was the last woman on earth for him. Logan wasn't making love to her anymore, he was fucking her and she knew something was wrong.  
She began to scream from the pain and pleasure, more pain than anything. She turned her head to see his face. She saw that wild look in his eyes like the last time. His body was covered in sweat and she saw those short curved canines of his and he breathed through his teeth from the workout he was giving himself. Jeime tried to get away but the waves started to crash inside her. That feeling in her stomach began to flutter. Logan knew and released her hips and moved his body over hers continuing his movements.  
He used his hand to turn her head to kiss her as hard as he was giving himself to her. Her orgasm hit her like a ton of bricks and she bit down on his lip so hard she drew blood. Her screams creeping through the little space between their lips. The sting of the bite caused Logan to jump back releasing their hold.  
Jeime took this opportunity to scoot away. She bumped up against a moss covered tree blocking her get away. Logan looked at her with intent and a determined lust in his eyes and started to crawl on all fours toward her. She slid her body up along the trunk of the tree shaking her head.  
  
"No Logan, calm down!!"  
"You started it, besides.I need you."  
  
He got at her feet and slowly slid up her body as she did the tree. She was trembling and didn't know if it was the morning air or from him.  
  
"Logan..please."  
"I love it when you beg."  
  
Not knowing what she meant, if she was pleading him to stop or keep going, he took her hands and placed them above her head pinning them down with only one of his. He walked her along the other side of the tree where the moss was thicker. To settle her down he began sucking on the spot on her neck that made her crazy. She stood against the tree with her legs closed tightly, but when he got to her neck her legs parted slightly instinctively more than willingly.  
Her moans grew louder and faster with every stroke of his tongue. She felt like she was going explode again. Logan pulled away from her and looked into her tearful, dilated eyes, and softly whispered to her,  
  
"May I now?"  
  
She could only nod her head. She didn't want him to but she couldn't resist him, not now when she was so close again. With his free hand he placed one of her legs around his waist while she put her other around the other side of him. Slamming into her with everything his body would give, he rocked her body so hard it felt like he was going to uproot the tree. The moss was a great cushion for her back the rest of her lower half was another story. Without stopping Logan pulled himself up and looked in her eyes.  
  
"God I love you...ohh God how I love you Angel. You feel so damn good  
around me..uugghh.."  
He growled into her throat as he felt himself on the verge of climax. In a matter of minutes they were both calling each other's names, but only Logan could here their voices echo over the still water. When they finally reached their true destination something happened.  
Despite her wanting her climax to happen she still begged him to slow down then to stop altogether. Logan ignored her pleas and continued with a fury like never before, then Jeime felt her body going through something.  
There was a huge shockwave like an EMP (electronic magnetic pulse) that rocked them, the lake, the mansion and the surrounding area. Logan heard trees falling near them and the mansion's windows exploding from the impact. He stopped and looked at Jeime who was shaking, not from the moment they just shared but from something else.  
He set her legs down stepped back and looked at her. The cold hitting his dripping cock made him shiver and he held himself in his hand. She looked at him. Her eyes went from light brown to a dark crimson. Her hair went from coal black to the same color as her eyes. He took a step toward her and she outstretched her hands yelling for him to stay back. The last thing she remembered was a flash of white light and then nothing.  
  
A few long moments later..  
  
At the house everyone surveyed the damage and wondered what the hell could've caused it. Remy and Rogue went to check on Logan and Jeime but weren't on the patio. Rogue went a little higher while Remy went to the lake. He and Logan spotted each other at the same time.  
  
"Chere, over dere, da other side!!"  
  
Seeing him pointing across the lake, Rogue went to them. As she touched ground she Logan holding a naked Jeime in his lap. Ignoring their obvious escapade she bent down to look Jeime over.  
  
"What happened?" "Rogue, I need to get her to Hank, my shirt is on the other side and grab a  
blanket for her."  
  
She did as she was asked and recruited Kurt's help before she returned to her friend. Rogue returned with Kurt. She handed Logan a shirt and he stood up wrapping it around his waist. She finally knew the reason for Logan's past and present girlfriend reasons 'loving' the man so much catching a glance of his body, especially the parts she'd never seen before. Snapping her out of her trance, Kurt ask her to help him wrap Jeime in the blanket. Finished, Logan picked her up and gave his blue friend the 'ok' and they were in the infirmary.  
  
"What happened?!" "Hank, I don't know, one minute we're.fine, then this shock wave hit us. Next thing I know her eyes and hair change and she blasts me into several  
trees. When I got back to her she was out cold."  
"The shock wave hit you both?"  
"Yes, just help her now, Hank please."  
"Her pulse is racing, put her on the bed."  
"Here Logan, put these on."  
  
Jean hands him some pants and a shirt but ignores her not taking his eyes off of Hank and Jeime.  
  
"Logan!"  
"Later Jean, not now," he said irritated and scared.  
  
Hank took her temperature and she was running a fever but her skin wasn't hot nor was she sweating. Her breathing was normal she was except for her temperature. He triple checked her, found nothing and hooked her up to a monitor. When he emerged from the curtain, he found Logan pacing with one of his shirts still tied around his waist. He explained how she was perfect except for the unexplained fever and he could see her, but suggested he put some clothes on and bring her something comfortable to wear also.  
Logan took it in consideration but had to see her first. He grabbed a chair and sat down. The chair was freezing but he didn't notice, his focus was on her. He place her hand in his and rubbed his thumb across the top of it. The door opened but he didn't pay attention to it or whoever came in.  
  
"Baby, I'm so sorry. I should have stopped when you asked me too. I'll do  
anything to make it up to you."  
  
He forgot for a second she couldn't hear a word he was saying to her, but she gently squeezed his hand and furrowed her brow. Logan stood up from the chair and touched her head.  
"Jeime c'mon hon, wake up. You're a fighter wake up."  
"Logan..what happened?" she whispered.  
"You had a.."  
  
He stopped and waited for her to open her eyes.  
  
"I had a what?"  
  
Logan was shocked and wondered did he hear her right, hearing him. He leaned close to her ear and explained what happened.  
  
"Angel, you begged me stop, but I didn't, then a shock wave came and it  
sent me reeling into a bunch of pines, remember?"  
"I did?"  
"You heard me sweetheart. Angel you can hear me." "Oh.I can hear. I can hear you Logan! I can hear me! Say something else."  
"Open your eyes first."  
  
She opens her eyes, but instead of the blood red color, they were back to her light hazel again.  
  
"I'm sorry I shoulda listened to you and look what I did please forgive me"  
"Not that you ass!"  
"What?"  
"Logan.say.something.."  
  
She was drifting to sleep and he finally figured out what she wanted to hear and leaned down to say it in her ear.  
  
"Jeime, darlin'..I love you, God how I love you!" he said hugging her.  
"That's better," she said going back to sleep.  
"Logan?"  
"Yeah, Jean?"  
"When you're ready Charles would like to talk with you."  
  
He pushed her hair out of the way of her eyes and adjusted her pillow to how she liked it. He began to dress in the clothes Jean left for her and told Jean he'd be up in a few minutes.  
Logan was upstairs in a pair of jeans and t-shirt debating on how he was going to explain to them what had happened, but something told him Charles already knew the cause of his home being nearly destroyed. Greeting everyone in Charles' study finally the questions began.  
  
"Is the petit ok?"  
"Yeah she's fine, tired but fine. She'll be back to her old self in no  
time."  
"Are you sure about that Logan?"  
"Absolutely Hank because she already called me an asshole."  
"Logan I have to tell you something important."  
"Ok Chuck I'm all ears." "Well when the blast came, Cerebro went off the charts. I was able to get  
a reading before the ceiling collapsed."  
  
Logan folded his arms still listening while Charles placed his elbows on the arms of his chair arcing his hands in front of his mouth.  
  
"Whatever you did out there seemed to have triggered something inside her."  
"Yeah, mon ami ya have to tell me your secret, non?"  
"Can it Cajun, Charles continue."  
Clearing his throat and embarrassed, Xavier continued.  
  
"It seems as though Jeime is a mutant."  
"Ya mean t' tell me that when I.we.when she.that wave was her?" "When they say, it's like an explosion they weren't jokin' non? You sure  
can bring out da best in da women ya find my friend."  
"Logan does she know about your abilities at all?"  
"She doesn't even know that I know several martial arts let alone these  
make-shift human skewers."  
"Looks like that advice I told you will come in handy once more."  
  
Logan shifts his eyes at Xavier. He had a feeling that he was keeping an 'eye' on him the whole time he was with Jeime. He left the study but stopped short of the door and put his hand on the doorframe.  
  
**Lord help us if she can't accept this Charles.**  
  
Everyone looked from Logan to Charles wondering what they were saying  
to each other, except for Jean who 'heard' every word. Logan left and Charles just looked out of one of his shattered windows taking a deep sigh.  
*Indeed, Logan, indeed.*  
  
While the others started the clean up, Logan went back to the infirmary to check on Jeime, and thought how he was going to break the news to her that he and his friends were mutants, and so was she. He didn't know if this would break her heart, scare the hell out of her, or if she would openly accept him and her new found abilities. When he reached her bed he could see Hank in the lab working on something, probably her blood work, Logan thought. Grabbing the chair he had before he returned to her holding her hand and watched her sleep. Jean came in and placed her hand on his shoulder.  
"Why don't you go up and get some rest I'll stay with her."  
"No I wanna stay Jeannie."  
"Logan she's sleeping and she's fine get some rest. You know she would  
tell you the same thing."  
  
Knowing she was right on both counts, he placed a kiss on Jeime's cheek and left the room. Jean went to take the chair when Logan came back in and gave Jean a kiss on her lips, and without a word left the room. Jean placed her fingers to her lips and smiled. As she the man she cared for leave the infirmary, she didn't notice that Jeime's heart rate went up slightly as did her pulse. When Jean took her seat next to the bed, she glanced at the machine and everything was normal. After a few minutes Jean's mind wandered thinking about the year before and what happened between her and Logan. As her mind played out the events, Jeime's monitor began to make the alarm for her heart. Her fists began to clinch the sheets turning her knuckles white. 


End file.
